sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Kyros the Spartan Wolf
Basic Info Full Name: Kyros Floga Age: physically 21 (but he's really 2413 years old) Born: On August 14, 400 BC Species: Wolf/Lycan Gender: Male Hight: 3'6 Weight:110 IQ: 140 Alignment: Chaotic Nutral Fur Color: Grey Attire:(Coming soon) Weakens: It's Silver (Ya I know sooooo original right -_-) Darkest Secret: He love to read love novels ^_^ Occupation: Mercenary Ability Type: Power Powers: Fire and Dark powers Weapon of choice: Great Axe Theme Song:(still working on) Personality Kyros usually maintains a stern, serious, and distanced personality. He can also be extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just his glare. Kyros is a born killer capable of showing no mercy during combat. Despite this, Kyros has a kind heart, when fighting weaker or innocent people, he does try to hold back when fighting and try not to seriously injure them. Kyros's Friend/Enemy Friend: Tyson the Echidna, Judas the Wol, Krissi The Vampire Dog Like:Eureka the Hedgehog, Zuri the Lynx/Tiger Dislike: Enemies: Kyros Family Wife:Krissi The Vampire Dog Son:Aidan the Wolf/Dog Daughter:Amira the Wolf/Dog Relationship Backstory (warning reading my cause learning) Kyros was born the the year 400 BC. The two major powers in the eastern Mediterranean in the 5th century BC has been Athens and Sparta. The defeat of Athens by Sparta resulted in Spartan hegemony in the early 4th century BC. He was born like any spartan infant. When a Spartan baby was born, soldiers came to the house and examined it carefully to determine its strength. The baby was bathed in wine rather than water, to see its reaction. If a baby was weak, the Spartans exposed it on the hillside or took it away to become a slave. When the solider bathed Kyros in the wine it suddenly burst into flames. The solider was badly burnt but Kyros was unaffected. Spartan soldiers took Kyros from his mothers at age 7, housed them in a dormitory with other boys and trained them as soldiers. He endured harsh physical discipline and deprivation to become strong. He learned to fight, endure pain and survive through his wits. The older boys willingly participated in beating the younger boys to toughen them. A year has past and Kyros was walking up the mountain with his fellow warriors in training. They where hunting for small animals eat when they heard loud creams. The boys rushed over to see who scream.They saw men being ripped apart by a large wolf like creature. Some of the boy sow what was happening and started screen and run away in horror. The large wolf like creature heard the boys screaming and quickly slashed the boys in the back. Many of of the boys frozen in fear from seeing there allies being killed so easily. Only Kyros and a few other actually charged at the beast but they where all quickly knocked away. The Beast stood their as if waiting to see what the other boys will do. Some of the boy of the boys start to flee but some after seeing the other being attacked gathered there courage and rushed in to help them. The Beast Ran pass the charging boys and killed the others that was fleeing. It was silent, you can see dead everywhere. Tired and hungry the few remaining boys started walking back to town when suddenly (ill continue this later) Around the age of 20 or so, he had to pass a rigorous test to graduate and become full citizens. If he had failed these tests he will never became citizens, but became perioeci or a middle class. they continued to live in the barracks and train as soldiers but were required to marry to produce new young Spartans. The state gave them a piece of land which was farmed by slaves and which they did nothing to tend. The income provided for their support so they could remain full-time soldiers. Story Moments True Loves Bond The Clan Wars The Unforgiven Martsial Arts Legindary Strike:Many in the Jade Empire have heard of Legendary Strike, but few have actually seen it in action. Fewer still have mastered this , but those who have are to be feared; their blows rain down too fast to block, and their kicks can quickly put an opponent out for good. Spirit Thief: Those most adept at manipulating there energy find that even the spiritual energy of others is within their grasp. The strikes and forms of the Spirit Thief style enable practitioners to tap an enemy’s vital energies and refill their own reserves. While the techniques of this style do no physical damage to its victims without. Drunken Master:Drunken Master is a bit different than the other martial arts. Although Drunken Master can inflict some serious damage to his foes but Kyros can only use this style while intoxicated. Oblivion Axe These Greataxes are covered with an unpleasant damp soot that never wears off, and veins of black metal that shoot through the shaft's wooden hilt. This treatment has also reinforced its edge, making it almost unblockable and capable of cleaving through flesh and bone with ease. It has two Augment Slots first one is the Silver Augment second is the Flame Augment. Fire Powers Vulcan Blaze: First, Kyros charges up with fire energy and lands a series of quick blows on his enemys. He launches his enemy to the sky and fires a series of blue energy blasts in mid-air. Kyros lands 3 kicks on his enemy and flies high into the sky, before striking his enemy with a powerful kick. Kyros lands on the ground and holds out his hand, before closing it and creating a large explosion at where the enemy is. Pyro-Healing: Kyros can heal others and himself by using his own generated flames or the fire manipulated from the environments of all surroundings. He may make anyone look like they are burning but actually they are doing the process of healing. The healing of it could take in any form and could be whether inside or outside of the one that is being healed. Absolute Incineration: Kyros surround himself with intense flame generating a tremendous amount of heat. Them sends a wave of fire so powerful that rocks instantly turns to magma. Fire Armor: Kyros can form armor around their body or a shape it from fire for protection and physical boost. With training Kyros can shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element. Fire Sphere: Kyros can create fireballs and throw them at opponents he can also create bombs of fire that explode on impact or after a certain amount of time. (More coming soon) Dark Powers Shadow Clone: This technique creates copies of the user. Kyros's energy is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning, to pass the information back to the user. Hidden Shadow:He can only use this technique in his werewolf form. Kyros moves with great speed, moving so quickly that he creates countless after-images of himself as he moves. Unlike regular afterimages, these images still contain mass, allowing Kyros to pull off numerous blows to his opponent from all angles. This mass also provides a limited amount of resistance when the afterimage is cut, which can decieve an opponent into believing that they have struck the original. (More coming soon) Hell-Fire Kyros is able to combine manipulate flames with dark energy to creat a Blue Flame inextinguishable by normal means. The flames are also far more intense than normal flames, they can incinerate anything to the point of leaving absolutely no byproduct (not even ashes), and even smother and "burn" normal fire and water. Dark flames don't just burn, they can incinerate everything thing, even normal flames. Kyros can only use this dark flame in his Werewolf form. Hell-Fire Combat: The user can combine Hellfire with physical combat, including surrounding the users limbs in hellfire to enhance the damage in their blows, summoning beings from hellfire to do the users bidding and even engulfing the opponent in intense, unquenchable fires capable of causing instant death. Unlike Pyrokinetic Combat, the user isn't vulnerable to Hydrokinetic Combat users unless holy water is used because hellfire can only be put out by holy resources. Hell-flame Infusion: The user can infuse any object with fire of dark or evil properties and can be very effective and deadly against those of the divine holy light and being that it is more powerful than normal fire it can incinerate almost anything. (More coming soon) Werwolf Form Lycan are able to consciously shift between their normal form and werewolf form at will. Lycans become stronger and more powerful with age, both physically and socially. Other factors can also effect their strength; such as feeding. A well-fed Lycan will recover faster than a Lycan who has not fed for some time. Lycans who regularly overindulge will usually take mere moments to recover depending on the severity of the wounds. Lycans display incredible speed, reflexes, endurance and agility. They possess enhanced senses of smell, hearing and sight that are superior even to those of wolves and are also able to sense Vampires in close proximity to themselves. It should be noted that when in his Werewolf forms he's far faster than when in normal form. Lycans can also use their claws and strength to scale sheer surfaces, having been seen to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey. They possess the ability to land on their feet when falling from above. (I'm gong to make this awesome) Quotes THIS IS SPARTA You will fall I will fight with you A Spartan's profession is war A Spartan doesn't retreat or surrender Trivia *When I come to drinking liqueur he's a lightweight *Thru-out his life he made many wise investments and archives financial freedom, his current occupation is only a hobby, a way to maintain his skills. *Kyros's Oblivion Axe weighs exactly 1000 lbs but wields it with incredible easy. *He sometime calls Hell-Fire Hades's Flame Gallery Kyros and Krissi son.jpg Kyros X Krissi.jpg Kyros request picture.jpg Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Neutral Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Were-Creatures